Forgive and forget
by Life-And-Goldfishes
Summary: Eren Jaeger is just an ordinary, average teenager looking for a life. Levi Ackerman is a cold boy with too many regrets to count. They have one thing in common - they both have the dreams, the nightmares. Neither of them want to let go. Neither of them want to forgive and forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! ^-^ **

**Welcome to a new Ereri fic! Sorry if there are any typos, any feedback is appreciated c:**

**Just a little warning, in future chapters there may be a few triggers.**

**Ja ne!**

**Chapter 1 – Simple Beginnings**

It was just another boring Tuesday, the usual routine – wake up, get washed and dressed, go to school, come home, maybe see Armin or Mikasa at some stage, go to sleep. School was usually quite boring: teachers teaching, teenagers shouting, clocks ticking until the end of the period… But as I would soon find out, today might be a little different than what I was used to.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Eren Jäger, I am 15 years old and I'm pretty much your normal student. Messy brown hair, emerald green eyes, pretty average really. I live in a flat with my parents and my adopted sister Mikasa.

"Eren, Mikasa, come into the hall, your father is leaving!" He was going on another trip. Perfect. Just leave your wife like you always do. I can't say I'm not glad that he's leaving, though. I'd rather Mother and Mikasa be safe rather than not.

I throw on a sweater over my shirt and trudge down the stairs. Mikasa already beat me to it, not that I was racing her. She, like me, wasn't really awake or dressed yet. Her black hair stuck out in all directions and her scarf wasn't helping. Mother, unlike the both of us, stood completely composed and ready to face the day. She had pulled her black hair back into a braid and was wearing a blue, floral patterned dress. She was stood beside my father, Grisha Jäger. Father was a tall, intimidating man that wore a brown trench coat.

"Carla, Mikasa, Eren, I will be back in a month. Stay safe and be well." It was more of a statement; I could tell it wasn't directed at me.

Father turned to leave, I held my breath. As soon as the door closed and I was sure that he was gone, I let out the breath I had been holding. Mother turned to us. She told us to go get ready for school, but as Mikasa went to her room to get into uniform, Mother grabbed my arm.

"I know you and your father don't get along, but please…" I didn't listen to what she had to say. I tugged my arm out of her gentle grip and left to my room.

I was walking through the science corridor, registration was in Biology 2. I went through the door and took my seat next to Horseface; he was too into his conversation with Marco to notice, though. I'm not sure whether he was interested in the conversation with Marco, or with Marco himself. I could see Armin across the room talking to Annie. Armin and Annie, huh? I guess that could work.

I took out my sketchbook from my bag and started to draw the figure from last night's dream: short stature, black undercut, green cape and a white cravat. Every time I saw that figure in my dream, I would try to sketch him in my sketchpad. As much as I tried, I could never remember the man's face. Well, I thought he was a man. With how small he was, he could be a woman, I don't know.

I sketch out the shape of his head, oval shaped, but not too oval shaped. The shape of his jaw, the weird hairstyle he sports, his green cape, his white cravat… Then I stop. I close my book and put it in my bag.

Miss Ral walks to the front of the class, we respect her, and so we keep quiet. She goes through this morning's announcements: sports stuff, a charity non-uniform day, and finally, a reminder that there are no nuts in school. She calls the role, as expected.

Then comes the unexpected part.

Miss Ral walks over to the door of the classroom, opens it, and leads in a new student.

_A new student._

I took in his appearance. A stupid jet-black undercut, grey eyes that could pierce someone's soul, short stature… No. That was impossible. I refuse to believe it.

An old memory, not one that was mine… No, it was mine. I remember bars. I remember a man, a short, dark haired man… I remember court. I remember being beaten. I remember that man. I loved that man.

"Levi…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there! How is everyone? I hope the POV change doesn't confuse you too much, but it goes Eren's POV one chapter and Levi's POV the other. I really didn't like writing this chapter because it's so ANNOYING to write the start of a story :c But it had to be done, and here it is! I hope you enjoy ^-^_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**-Levi's POV-**

Tuesday. What an odd day to start school. Tuesdays are the worst day of the week, for too many reasons.

I say goodbye to the empty room as I walk outside. A great sense of dread fills me. It's not because it's a new school, that doesn't bother me. New people, new areas, new friends, new enemies… That doesn't faze me. I don't care about all of that. I'm not sure, but I know something will happen today and it sure as hell won't be a good thing.

The coolness of the morning hits me as I walk through the front door. I step onto the concrete footpath; I start my walk to school. The short 'journey' to school has me walking through the city park, possibly the brightest place in town. The only place where the grass is nice, where the water is pure and where animals roam around. Dead in the centre of the park was a small waterfall, the water was a faint blue colour.

There were wooden benches dotted around the place. One bench in particular sat in front of the structure, sitting on it was a young man with brown hair. I could tell that this man was from my school because he was wearing our god-awful green uniform. He seemed to be asleep, his head was hanging down low and his hair was covering his eyes. I was proven wrong though, as he suddenly stood up and started to run in the direction of the school. Weird…

Shrugging my shoulders, I continue my walk to school.

Ignoring the strange looks I get from onlookers, I walk through the hallway. I look at what's written on the door in front of me:

_Year 11 PLL_

I knock on the door and wait for a response. A tall man (Well, tall to me) opened the door, he was bald, had a warm smile and had a distinguished moustache.

"Ah, you must be the new student, come on in. Excuse the mess of the place; I haven't been able to tidy it yet." His voice was rough, but it had a strong sense of power to it. "You can call me Mr Pixis. You're Levi Ackerman, correct?"

"Yes Mr Pixis," I didn't want to make an enemy of him on my first day, not yet anyway.

"Okay, you're in class 11P. My file says that you missed a lot due to sickness, is that right?" What does he think; it's there for no reason? I nod. "Ah, so you'll need a tutor… Alright, I'll set that up. This is Miss Ral, your form teacher." I look at a small woman -even shorter than me- with ginger hair and golden eyes.

"Hello Levi, I'll be taking you to your new class," She had a soft voice, but it spoke authority.

Miss Ral led me through long hallways which I would have no hope of remembering on my own. I soon saw a sign hanging from the roof with the word 'Science' written on it and got led to a door labelled 'Biology 2.'

"Could you wait out here? I'll come get you when it's time to come in, thanks!" She was slightly hyper, I noticed.

After a while, Miss Ral comes to get me. She brings me in front of the class.

"Levi…?" Huh? I look in the direction of the sound. The guy from earlier, the one with brown hair. My eyes widened in realisation, before turning away.

Eren. Eren Jäger. The brat. The titan. The dumbass with the beautiful eyes, the one with the softest hair. My love.

"Ahem. Class, this is-" I cut her off.

"I'm Levi Ackerman," My cold tone seems to surprise the class, good.

"Err, yes. You can sit beside Hanji. Hanji, could you stand up?" A young female with messy brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a cat's smile on her face stood up. I wander to my seat and sit down. "Hanji, I trust you to help Levi around?" She nods, still with her ecstatic smile on her face.

After registration, Hanji drags me out the door.

"So Ravioli, I'm Hanji Zoe, nice to meet you!" It was exactly people like this I hate.

"…Ravioli?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that your name?"

"No. My name is Levi, Shitty Glasses."

"…Shitty Glasses?" Was she mimicking me?

"Oh, Isn't that your name?" Yeah, I just did that. I don't regret it.

"Whatever. We need to get to music class!"

"Who has music class first thing on a Tuesday?"

"Us, apparently." Fair enough.

The only empty seat in the music classroom was beside the brat. It was unavoidable; I was going to have to talk to him at some stage.

The teacher walked to the front of the classroom, he introduced himself as Mr Hannes. He started a full on lecture of the history of music, something I was sure that everyone there had been taught before. I decided to think about other things.

"…Now class, I'm going to give you free reign on what you want to do for the last ten minutes. Pull out your keyboards and work away." Had it really been 25 minutes already? Whatever, we're allowed to use our keyboards now.

I plugged in my headphones and turned on the keyboard. I began to play aimlessly, but all of my playing led to one tune. One single tune that I couldn't get out of my head. And it had everything to do with the boy beside me.


End file.
